The Best Part of Basketball
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Sam Manson and Danny Fenton are teamates, best friends, but is it more? One-Shot my first so enjoy! Danny x Sam!


**Hey yall! This is my first Danny x Sam fanfic, so let me know if u like it! I might make it into a one-shot story (stories of oneshots 4 them in 1 story)! anyway, plez reveiw and tell me yes or no and why! Yay internet! My computer was infected and it took 4ever 4 ppl 2 fix it. But im here now and ready to write! Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Basketball was a way of life for Sam Manson. She played point guard on a Co-Ed rec. team. Most importantly, her secret crush was on that team, Danny. She had known him since forever, and she could go to him with anything, even if he was a boy. They were besties and soul mates. The only thing she kept from him, was the crush. She knew she couldn't tell him for two reasons. One, he loved Paulina because she was hot and popular. Two, it would totally ruin their friendship. Simple as that.

But her story starts at the end. The end of her friendship, if you know what I mean. Wink wink Wink ; )

**Amity Park Recreational Gymnasium**

"Alright Black Hawks, hands in! Come on guys, one more basket and the championship is ours! Alright Sam on point, Danny and Chris on post, and Leah and Brenda on wing. Run 'Reverse' (the name of the play). Remember, be proactive (not the skin care company) not reactive. 1-2-3 HAWKS!" the coach claps his hands and looks over at the scoreboard that read HOME-34 AWAY-33.

BEEEEEEEEEEP! The buzzer sounded and Leah passed the ball into Sam. Sam dribbled the ball up past half court and drove straight down the middle. When the two defenders crashed on her, she dished it to Brenda. Who then drove through the gap. The defender playing Danny, came to cover her , but she passed the ball to a wide open Danny.

"5-4-3-2…"

He shot the ball towards the backboard.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Could be heard but nobody was listening. Everyone was cheering and patting Danny on the back. He was in a daze and wasn't even focussed on the basket. He only saw Sam hugging Leah and it all seemed so clear. Her smile, her eyes, and the way her hair bounced when she jumped up and down. He knew what his heart told him; go to her. Kiss her. He didn't ignore it this time. He smiled and walked over to where she was. She turned towards him and hugged him.

"You did it! We won! " she was just as excited as he.

"I need to tell you something. " he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an old rundown gym. They were alone.

"What is it?" she said as he let go of her wrist.

He took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "I-I love you. " he was extremely nervous and scared she would slap him or scream and run away.

But all she did was smile. He didn't see this because he was very fascinated with the floor.

She thought what to do for a moment, looked up at Danny, and smiled an all knowing smile.

She clearly didn't like him because she didn't say anything. He dared a peek at her and to his surprise she was smiling with both her eyes and mouth.

"I-"

"I think I saw them come in here. " it was the coach's voice.

"Later. " Sam whispered.

Danny smiled and walked towards the door with Sam at his heels.

"Hey coach. Sorry Sam and I were um-" he stammered.

"No time. Picture time. " he said as they followed him back to the crowded gym. They filed in the back row. The picture taker dude gave Danny the trophy to hold.

SNAP!

"Ok Sam it's later. What?" Danny was impatient and the crowd started thinning.

"Yeah ok so as I was saying. I-"

"Hey guys great game!" Tucker said standing between the two.

"That's it!" Danny had had enough of the interruptions. So he pulled Sam under the bleachers and turned intangible. Sam smiled.

Danny flew them to the indoor swimming pool because he knew everyone was on break. He set her down and watched as she brushed dirt of her clothing. It looked like she was glowing. She better love him back or he is going to face a lot of embarrassment.

"Ok. Now that we are finally alone, I can tell you. " she seemed nervous as well. But Danny was going to die of lack of blood.

"I-I love you. " she smiled.

Danny couldn't believe it. There was no way to express this , so he swept up a very red Sam into his arms and spun her around. She laughed with delight and glee.

He set her down and before he could react to anything, she kissed him. Full on and on the lips. He faltered for a second, but regained his balance and kissed back. He put both hands on her cheeks and she moved hers to his neck. The kiss was sweet and light , but not forced. They parted after about a minute of heaven and smiled. They were still very close that their foreheads were touching and they were breathing hard. Danny then kissed her forehead and they stood apart.

"Wow. " Danny was breathless.

"I know right. So-" she was cut off by an unwanted visitor.

"Hey you kids! What are you doing in here?" A lifeguard said through an open door. Apparently, Danny was more surprised by the man than Sam was and jumped back in surprise and shock. Unfortunately for him, the only thing behind him was the pool and the ledge was super slippy. Sam covered her mouth with her hand to stop laughing, but her attempt didn't go unseen. Danny saw her and decided if he was going down, she would go down with him. So he took action. He grabbed her wrist causing her to gasp. He pulled her into his body, but instead of struggling, she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head onto his awaiting shoulder. Danny embraced her as well. This little event only took a few seconds but to them it happened in slow motion. They fell backwards into the pool behind them. The closer they became to the water beneath, the stronger the smell of chlorine invaded them. At long last, they broke the plane, and water surged all around them. The water felt cool on their skin as they made contact. As they drifted down to the bottom, Sam pushed of Danny and started drifting back to the surface, when Danny took hold of her wrist, causing them to go intangible. They flew through walls, ceilings, and floors, until they reached that same abandon gym. When she was set down, she became angry and happy at the same time.

She was happy because of the obvious reason of Danny kissed her. But she was wet and not sure if he was now her boyfriend officially. To top it off, he pulled her into a swimming pool! Which went back to her being wet.

"What was up with that!" she screamed flailing her arms.

He looked at her with curiosity at first but it soon turned into a smug grin. "I thought you looked HOT and could use a little cooling off. No need to thank me. " he smirked at her when she blushed. "Now, let me give you a proper kiss. " he stepped towards her without hesitation, and wrapped a lock of her hair around her ear. She smiled and he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She placed her hand over his and they slowly leaned forwards to get rid of the space between them. Their lips locked and sparks went off. Their soft lips were placed gently on the others. It was sweet and passionate. The only thing that could ruin the moment was an intrusion.

"Ehem " Someone cleared their throat at the door.

They instantly pulled back and saw a crowd gathering. People were whispering about them to each other and smiling when they made eye contact with either Danny or Sam. The whole basketball team was there and the parents of the players including Sam and Danny's parents. By now the couple in the spotlight was burning up, but they never let go of each others hand; it was like the connection reminded the person that the other was still with them. People were awing and texting or calling people about the news. By this time, over 50 people were all focusing their attention on them.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" they had started to chant and it only became louder.

They turned towards each other quizzically. Sam smiled and nodded very faintly, but he caught it. They immediately closed the space still lingering between their lips. Applause, awing, cheering, picture taking, and video recordings were barely audible to the lovebirds, but they only kissed for a few seconds. The crowd started to disperse and Sam's mind was rushing

Wow! That was what … 4 kisses! This is definitely the best part of basketball.

_Fin! Reveiw! luv yall!_


End file.
